staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Czirliderki - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 22 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - W Łowiczu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tom - Tom w Niemczech odc. 22 (Tom - Tom in Germany); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 69 (odc. 69); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Mieszkać w Europie - Nowe życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 3 Na podbój tropików cz. 1 (Guns, Germs and Steel: ep. 3. Into The Tropics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3358 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3573); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3359 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3574); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 893; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1460; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Uśmiech dziecka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku - Zobaczyć ich uśmiech; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Leśnym tropem - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wyjeźdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3360 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3575); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3361 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3576); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1286 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1461; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 897; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - Mały może być wielki odc. 2 (Franny's Feet / Small is beautiful); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Rekiny - strefa śmierci (Shark Zone) - txt str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Danny Lerner; wyk.:Dean Cochran, Brandi Sherwood, Alan Austin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Przekręt - seria II, odc. 6 (12) (Hustle II, ep. 6); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Trzy dni bez wyroku 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Lucyna Zabawa, Jerzy Bończak, Witold Pyrkosz, Edward Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Uniwersytet im. Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Sarnacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 65/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 65); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 66/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 66); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Spacer po Toruniu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 25/26 Urodziny Mamy (Bibi Blocksberg ep Mamis Geburtstag); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 241 Złodziejskie serce; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40; STEREO 10:45 Święta wojna - (258) Hany - Many; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 83 (309) Nowi sąsiedzi cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 93/162 Tran Quoc Jones (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Tran Quoc Jones); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 45/75 Zatruta rzeka (Tarzan, ep 221 Polluted river); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Madera- szmaragd na Atlantyku (Madeira - Gruner Szmaragd im Atlantik) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Kocioł Bałkański ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 18/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 518); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 504; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 2/11 Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma cz.2 (25) (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Wish You Were Here (2)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro odc. 55/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 505; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 263; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp ; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Ale jazda! (Interstate 60) 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Bob Gale; wyk.:Gary Oldman, Jane Moffat, Chrisopher lloyd, James Marsden; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Żona dla Chińczyka (Looking for China girl) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Piosenka na dzień dobry 07:50 Bliżej ludzi 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Piosenka 16:50 Menu kulturalne 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Z wiatrem w żagalach 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Sport 18:30 Spięcie 18:40 Wokół nas 18:45 Menu kulturalne 18:50 Motojazda 19:00 Pełny portfel 19:30 Program publicystyczny 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Z wiatrem w żagalach 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:39 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16 - Nie chcę tak żyć; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:57 Zabójstwa polityczne - Salvador Allende - Zamach stanu w Santiago (Political Assassinations) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Michael Trabitzsch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Zabójstwa polityczne - Salvador Allende - Zamach stanu w Santiago (Political Assassinations) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Michael Trabitzsch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Zdjęcie w godzinę - thriller reż. Mark Romanek, wyk. Robin Williams, Connie Nielsen, Michael Vartan, Dylan Smith USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy USA 2005 00:15 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:10 Magazyn sportowy 03:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/22 reż. Linda Hassani, USA 1995 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 826 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/22 reż. Linda Hassani, USA 1995 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 84/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 827 Polska 2003 21:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - dwa gołębie - wydanie specjalne 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 11/22 USA 2005 00:10 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 reż. Jamie Babbit, Scott Brazil, Elodie Keene, Nelson McCormick, Ryan Murphy, Michael, USA 2003 01:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:10 Telesklep 02:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:30 VIP - program kulturalny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany odc. 6 reż. Waruro Suzuki, USA 2002 09:00 Psie serce: Pauza - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Tomasz Dembiński, Polska 2002 10:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy odc. 201 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1990 12:05 Lingo - teleturniej 13:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:40 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Król szamanów - serial animowany reż. Seiji Mizushima, Japonia 2003 15:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1990 16:50 Psie serce: Argo - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Tomasz Dembiński, Polska 2002 17:50 Lingo - teleturniej 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy odc. 202 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 20:00 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 1998 21:00 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 2001 22:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:30 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23:35 Kuba Wojewódzki: Bohdan Łazuka, Piotr Gembarowski - talk show 00:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 02:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/16 USA 2003 09:00 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 92/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:50 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:50 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 92/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:50 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 93/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 103/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 95/100 USA 1986 16:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 16/22 USA 1998 17:10 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 92/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 96/100 USA 1986 19:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 17/22 USA 1998 20:10 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 18/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 21:10 Rosewood w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Jon Voight, Ving Rhames, Don Cheadle, Bruce McGill USA 1997 00:00 Psychoza 3 - thriller reż. Anthony Perkins, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Diana Scarwid, Jeff Fahey, Roberta Maxwell USA 1986 01:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Duża burza; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Spacer po Toruniu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jedno czy dwa "i"; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Sługa wielkości; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi... ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Folkogranie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Praca bez granic - Francja; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Rozmowy na temat... - Sezonu Kultury Rosyjskiej w Polsce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Tam gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dżamila Ankiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.27; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domisie - Duża burza; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Mukowiscydoza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Agresja odc. 71; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Spacer po Toruniu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ballada o Lu Pin 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:V. Rotter-Kozera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akcja bocian; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 Przygoda na szosie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Z tarczą czy na tarczy?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Ryż PRL 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Barański; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Szmaragdowy smak (183); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 Przygoda na szosie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Warto rozmawiać - Z tarczą czy na tarczy?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Ryż PRL 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Barański; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Ballada o Lu Pin 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:V. Rotter-Kozera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akcja bocian; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 110 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 12:20 Żebro Adama: Joanna Żółkowska - program publicystyczny 13:00 Sekrety Sonnenfeldów - film familijny reż. Markus Mayer, wyk. Rosemarie Fendel, Marion Kracht, Helmut Zierl, Jonas Laux Niemcy 2006 15:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Dzikie dziecko - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 111 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Walia - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Małe piwko - serial komediowy odc. 23 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Wielkie tajemnice: Piramidy - serial popularnonaukowy odc. 24 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:50 Pod prąd: Zenon Kwoka - program publicystyczny 22:40 Władca zwierząt 2: Dzikie dziecko - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:40 Żebro Adama: Joanna Żółkowska - program publicystyczny 00:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:45 Niegrzeczni faceci: Małe piwko - serial komediowy odc. 23 Wlk. Brytania 1992 01:15 Bolesław Śmiały - film historyczny reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Jerzy Zelnik, Jerzy Kaliszewski, Maria Ciesielska Polska 1972 03:00 Octava dies - program informacyjny 03:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:05 Żebro Adama: Joanna Żółkowska - program publicystyczny 04:35 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 05:00 Koniec programu Ale Kino! 08:00 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 09:35 Trzecia płeć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Santosh Sivan, wyk. Shweta, Khushbu, Apeksha Bhat, Bobby Darling Indie 2005 11:20 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. wyk. USA 2003 12:15 Anatomia miłości - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Barbara Brylska, Marek Frąckowiak, Bohdana Majda Polska 1972 13:55 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 15:40 Frantic - thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, Alexandra Stewart USA 1988 17:45 Pozwól mi uciec - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sabu, wyk. Yuya Tegoshi, Hanae Kan, Etsushi Toyokawa, Miki Nakatani Japonia 2005 20:00 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksander Fogiel, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1963 21:35 Cena nadziei - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Sharon Stone, Rob Morrow, Randy Quaid, Peter Gallagher USA 1996 23:25 ale krótkie! Joanna Quinn - Przygody pani Beryl - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:05 Johnny poszedł na wojnę - film wojenny reż. Dalton Trumbo, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Kathy Fields, Marsha Hunt, Jason Robards USA 1971 02:00 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 02:25 W imię zasad - horror SF reż. David Douglas, Tim Douglas, wyk. Dean Cain, Thomas Ian Griffith, Justin Whalin, Jodi Bianca Wise Węgry 1996 AXN Crime 12:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 135 Australia 2001 16:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 17:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2000 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 135 Australia 2001 21:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 22:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 00:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2000 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 136 Australia 2001 02:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 13:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2000 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada/USA 2003 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1996 17:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 18:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2000 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 20:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada/USA 2003 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1996 22:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1999 23:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2000 00:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1996 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 7 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 19 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 7 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 13:40 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 19 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 8 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 20:05 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 21:00 Joanna D'Arc - film historyczny reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Milla Jovovich, John Malkovich, Faye Dunaway, Dustin Hoffman Francja 1999 23:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 USA 2004 00:40 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 01:35 Joanna D'Arc - film historyczny reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Milla Jovovich, John Malkovich, Faye Dunaway, Dustin Hoffman Francja 1999 CANAL+ Film 08:30 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:10 Deser Braterstwo - film krótkometrażowy 10:35 Godzina szczytu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Leszek Herdegen, Maria Chwalibóg, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 16:20 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 18:30 Bibliotekarz 2 - Tajemnice Kopalni Króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 20:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 20:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 21:11 Dead Fish - komedia sensacyjna reż. Charley Stadler, wyk. Gary Oldman, Robert Carlyle, Billy Zane, Jimi Mistry Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2004 22:45 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 26 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:10 Nagi instynkt 2 - thriller erotyczny reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Sharon Stone, David Morrissey, David Thewlis, Stan Collymore USA/Niemcy 2006 01:05 Eros - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, Steven Soderbergh, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Alan Arkin, Regina Nemni, Li Gong Włochy/USA/Chiny/Hongkong/Francja/Luksemburg 2004 02:50 Alchemik - film kostiumowy reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Olgierd �?ukaszewicz, Michał Bajor Polska 1988 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Kuchnia filmowa - 2046 - film dokumentalny 07:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Reiss - magazyn sportowy 08:30 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Stuhr Polska/Włochy/Rosja 2005 10:30 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 12:15 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 14:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 14:30 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat reż. Andrew Wilson, Luke Wilson, wyk. Luke Wilson, Seymour Cassel, Eva Mendes, Owen Wilson USA 2005 16:15 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 18:05 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Poirot - Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu - film kryminalny reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. David Suchet, Georgina Rylance, James D'Arcy, Lindsay Duncan Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 23:30 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:25 Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 03:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #3 - mecz finałowy 05:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2002 CANAL+ 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 09:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 09:45 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 11:35 �?apu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 7 krasnoludków - Historia prawdziwa - komedia reż. Sven Unterwaldt Jr., wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Otto Waalkes, Heinz Hoenig, Mirco Nontschew Niemcy 2004 13:50 Dagny - film biograficzny reż. Haakon Sandoy, wyk. Lise Fjeldstad, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Elżbieta Karkoszka Polska 1977 15:25 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:40 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 20:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Agent XXL 2 - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Emily Procter, Zachary Levi USA 2006 22:40 Deser Niezapomniany pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy 23:00 Premiera Eros - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, Steven Soderbergh, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Alan Arkin, Regina Nemni, Li Gong Włochy/USA/Chiny/Hongkong/Francja/Luksemburg 2004 00:50 Opowieść harleya - film obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Edward Żentara, Jan Jankowski, Leszek Teleszyński, Andrzej Pieczyński Polska 1988 02:25 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 04:00 Opowieści z krypty - Orgia krwi - horror reż. Gilbert Adler, wyk. Dennis Miller, Erika Eleniak, Angie Everhart, Chris Sarandon USA 1996 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam �?asica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Cinemax 2 06:00 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Cudotwórca - komediodramat reż. Richard Pearce, wyk. Steve Martin, Debra Winger, Lolita Davidovich, Liam Neeson USA 1992 09:25 Troll - film fantasy reż. Olli Saarella, wyk. Allan Tuppurainen, Maria Jarvenhelmi, Sameli Endelmann, Peter Franzen Finlandia 2001 10:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 11:15 Pamiętasz mnie? - komedia reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Imelda Staunton, Rik Mayall, Robert Lindsay, Natalie Walter USA 1997 12:35 Perfumy kobiety w czerni - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Podalydes, wyk. Denis Podalydes, Zabou Breitman, Sabine Azéma, Olivier Gourmet Francja 2005 14:35 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 16:15 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 18:10 Cudotwórca - komediodramat reż. Richard Pearce, wyk. Steve Martin, Debra Winger, Lolita Davidovich, Liam Neeson USA 1992 20:00 Między jawą a snem - komedia romantyczna reż. Alfonso Albacete, David Menkes, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alex Brendemühl, Manuel Manquina, Thierry Lhermitte Hiszpania 2004 22:00 Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo - film obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Andie MacDowell, James Spader, Peter Gallagher, Laura San Giacomo USA 1989 23:40 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 01:30 Problemy z miłością - dramat psychologiczny reż. Fintan Connolly, wyk. Renee Weldon, Aidan Gillen, Sinead Keenan, Darragh Kelly Irlandia 2005 03:00 Piorun i Lekka Stopa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Bridges, Geoffrey Lewis, Catherine Bach USA 1974 04:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Seksowne syreny - magazyn filmowy 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Cruise - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 06:00 Zabawna dama - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif, Roddy McDowall USA 1975 08:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder - magazyn filmowy 08:40 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 10:35 Pieśń miłosna - film obyczajowy reż. Tatiana Brandrup, wyk. Ann Eleonora Jorgensen, Merab Ninidze, Duta Skhirtladze Niemcy 2005 12:10 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 14:20 Zabawna dama - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif, Roddy McDowall USA 1975 16:35 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 18:25 Samotna walka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sergio Toledo, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Norma Aleandro, Rubén Blades, Leonardo García Vale Wlk. Brytania 1991 20:00 Wieczór konesera - wyrafinowane smaki. Premiera Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 22:00 Przepiórki w płatkach róży - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alfonso Arau, wyk. Lumi Cavazos, Marco Leonardi, Regina Torné, Mario Iván Martínez Meksyk 1992 00:00 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 01:05 Chwasty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hector Babenco, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Meryl Streep, Carroll Baker, Michael O'Keefe USA 1987 03:25 Dobra żona - film obyczajowy reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Rachel Ward, Bryan Brown, Steven Vidler, Sam Neill Australia 1987 05:00 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepsze kobiety detektywi - magazyn filmowy 05:25 W blasku Hollywood: Michael Douglas - serial dokumentalny Comedy Central 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 708 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 709 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1740 08:20 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1741 08:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 102 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 103 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 219 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:30 Cybill - serial odc. 101 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 111 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 112 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 411 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 412 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 413 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:55 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 220 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 221 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1740 14:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1741 14:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 15:30 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 222 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 16:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 710 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 711 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 113 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 114 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 414 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 415 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 416 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 222 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 223 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:35 Cybill - serial odc. 102 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 20:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 21:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 104 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 105 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 22:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 305 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 602 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:35 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 122 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 614 01:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 601 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 522 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Transatlantycki tunel - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Transatlantycki tunel - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 21:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Nowatorskie metody - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Dusiciel z Phoenix - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Oakland Bay - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Sport motorowy Champ Car World Series - wyścig w Portland (USA) 10:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 10:30 Piłka nożna Pożegnalny mecz Sonny'ego Andersona 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Chiny - Polska 13:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Las Vegas - 2. dzień 15:15 Kolarstwo Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 2. etap: Saint-Paul-en-Jarez - Saint-Etienne 16:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Londynie - 2. dzień 20:30 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBA w Stuttgarcie (Niemcy) - waga ciężka: Nikołaj Wałujew - 21:00 Boks Gala w Mariborze (Słowenia) 23:00 Żużel Grand Prix Szwecji 00:00 Piłka nożna Pożegnalny mecz Sonny'ego Andersona Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zjazd szkolny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Jeszcze jedna reklama USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 14, Wielki Brat nadchodzi 1 USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Osamotnieni USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Brakujące części reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 12:10 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Zielony potwór USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Carmen USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 15, Wielki Brat nadchodzi 2 USA 1998 15:25 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 1 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Rodzeństwo reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Strzał reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 18:10 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Dzieci i sąsiad reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Złudna miłość USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Ujawnienie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Od szeptu do krzyku USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Za blisko siebie USA 2005 22:50 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 2 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Twój, mój lub nasz USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Catering USA 2003 00:40 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Gotowe do druku reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Właściwa rzecz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 6 Włochy 2006 Hallmark 06:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Harry Morgan, Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine USA 1990 08:00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Bonnie Bedelia, Bruce Davison USA 1999 10:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1998 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 139 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 USA 1999 13:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 15:00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Bonnie Bedelia, Bruce Davison USA 1999 17:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1998 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 139 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 USA 1999 20:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 2005 21:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:00 Zbrodniczy zamysł - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Linda Purl, Sebastian Spence, Vanessa Angel, Mike Antonakos Kanada 2005 01:00 Powrót na samotne ugory - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Sean Patrick Flanery, Cotter Smith, Alexa Vega USA 2000 03:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 04:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Harry Morgan, Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine USA 1990 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 10:55 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 12:25 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:00 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 14:30 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 16:05 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 17:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:05 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 19:35 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 22:05 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna reż. David Caesar, wyk. John Goodman, Felix Williamson, Bryan Brown, Toni Collette Australia/Kanada 2002 23:40 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 01:05 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 HBO 06:30 Nowojorskie opowieści - komediodramat reż. Francis Ford Coppola, Martin Scorsese, Woody Allen, wyk. Nick Nolte, Rosanna Arquette, Mia Farrow, Woody Allen USA 1989 08:45 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności - dramat kostiumowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Gabriel Byrne, Angelica Mandy, Romola Garai USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:05 Gra ich życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Wes Bentley, Jay Rodan, Gerard Butler, John Rhys-Davies USA 2005 12:45 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 13:45 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Kim Basinger, Bruce Willis, John Larroquette, William Daniels USA 1987 15:20 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 17:00 Piżama party - komedia reż. Joe Nussbaum, wyk. Alexa Vega, Mika Boorem, Scout Taylor-Compton, Kallie Flynn Childress USA 2004 18:30 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cedric the Entertainer, Christina Milian, Paula Garcés USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 20:55 Deklaracja - thriller reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Michael Caine, Alan Bates, Tilda Swinton, Jeremy Northam Kanada/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 22:50 Ostatnia wielka szansa - thriller reż. Ben Goddard, wyk. Fajer Al-Kaisi, Denis Arndt, Tom Brokaw, Vincent D'Arbouze USA 2005 23:40 Narodziny - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jonathan Glazer, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Cameron Bright, Danny Huston, Lauren Bacall USA 2004 01:20 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 03:00 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 04:45 Piżama party - komedia reż. Joe Nussbaum, wyk. Alexa Vega, Mika Boorem, Scout Taylor-Compton, Kallie Flynn Childress USA 2004 HBO 2 06:30 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 08:10 Wariatki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barbara Hershey, Grace Johnston, John Heard USA 1988 10:10 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 11:50 Odkurzacze - komedia reż. Luke Cresswell, Steve McNicholas, wyk. Rose McGowan, Kip Pardue, Lee Evans, Chevy Chase USA 2002 13:25 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 14:50 Zbuntowana nastolatka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Melissa Painter, wyk. Fran Kranz, Scott Adsit, Lauren Ambrose, Christopher Lloyd USA 2004 16:15 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:45 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 19:25 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 21:00 HBO na stojaka!: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Viola Arlak, Elżbieta Okupska - program rozrywkowy odc. 173 22:00 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 23:20 Wyznania mordercy - film dokumentalny reż. Arthur Ginsberg, wyk. 00:10 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - dramat psychologiczny reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Chyra, Michał Koterski, Janina Traczykówna Polska 2006 02:00 Tajemnica przeszłości - thriller reż. John Stimpson, wyk. Julie Delpy, Justin Theroux, Brooke Adams, Mark Boone Junior USA 2006 03:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 05:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy Kino Polska 06:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 06:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Geniusz sceny - film biograficzny reż. Romuald Gantkowski, wyk. Ludwik Solski, Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Elżbieta Barszczewska, Zofia Grabowska Polska 1939 07:50 Rodzina do kina 07:55 Rodzina do kina Lisiczka - film animowany 09:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 09:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Inna wyspa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Edward Lubaszenko, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszarda Hanin Polska 1986 10:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Benek Blues - film dokumentalny reż. Katarzyna Maciejko-Kowalczyk, wyk. Polska 1999 11:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 11:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Wypowiedź: Andrzej Wajda 12:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Kronika wypadków miłosnych - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski Polska 1986 14:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Stanisław Lorentz - film dokumentalny reż. Kazimierz Mucha, wyk. Polska 1968 14:40 Seans. Dyrektorzy 14:45 Seans. Dyrektorzy PKF 1A/73 - Czas przemian 15:15 Seans. Dyrektorzy Dyrektorzy: Ryzykant - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, Polska 1975 16:55 Zegarek - film dokumentalny reż. Bohdan Kosiński, wyk. Polska 1977 17:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 45B/78 - Jesień 17:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Próba ognia i wody - dramat psychologiczny reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Edward Lubaszenko, Iwona Bielska, Wanda Neumann Polska 1978 18:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Sprzedawca chleba - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 1988 19:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Pan Szperlik - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Woldan, wyk. Polska 1986 19:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Michał - film dokumentalny reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Polska 1979 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 40B/74 20:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Pójdziesz ponad sadem - film psychologiczny reż. Waldemar Podgórski, wyk. Krzysztof Stroiński, Józef Osławski, Magdalena Wołłejko, Jerzy Cnota Polska 1974 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Egzamin - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Polska 1969 22:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Motyw - film dokumentalny reż. Irena Kamieńska, wyk. Polska 1975 22:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 22:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Wypowiedź: Andrzej Wajda 23:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Kronika wypadków miłosnych - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski Polska 1986 01:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Stanisław Lorentz - film dokumentalny reż. Kazimierz Mucha, wyk. Polska 1968 01:30 Seans sensacji 01:35 Seans sensacji Zapis zbrodni - dramat kryminalny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Wacław Radecki, Jerzy Bończak, Tomasz Neuman Polska 1974 03:00 Seans sensacji Wypowiedź: Wojciech Jankowski 03:10 Seans sensacji Bez litości - film krótkometrażowy 03:35 Seans sensacji Korowód - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Trzos, wyk. Polska 1967 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Chilli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Naleśniki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Coś z rusztu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:20 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 10:10 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 11:05 Na słodko 2: Cheddar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Jamie Oliver - talk show odc. 11 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:20 Kuchnia Billa: Energetyczna pobudka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:50 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Naked Oyster - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 14:15 Para w kuchni: Chilli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 14:45 Słodki drań: Odcinek świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 15:45 Na słodko 2: Gałka muszkatołowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 16:35 Delia na lato: Słoneczne potrawy na deszczowe dni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: ABBA-mania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 18:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła przyprawowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 18:30 Surfing po menu 2: Wyspa Rothnest - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:00 Martha: Whoopi Goldberg - talk show odc. 16 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 20:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 20:45 Street Cafe: Japonia - Tokio - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 21:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 21:35 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 22:00 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Po meczu rugby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 22:25 Para w kuchni: Kalmary - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 22:55 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Bazylia, majeranek i oregano - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 23:25 Surfing po menu 2: Półwysep Eyre - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:50 Na słodko 2: Żurawiny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:15 Godiva: Piętno - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 02:05 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 02:30 Para w kuchni: Kalmary - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 03:00 Na słodko 2: Żurawiny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:25 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 03:50 Słodki drań: Odcinek świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 13:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Mafia w Hollywood - reality show 21:30 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 22:00 MTV Vaults: Foo Fighters - reportaż o zespole 22:30 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Toksyczne krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Jad i fortuna - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Toksyczne krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Jad i fortuna - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 17:00 �?owcy mórz: Poszukiwania statku Young Phoenix - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Atak robali - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Na ratunek: Atak bombowy w Brighton - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na ratunek: Atak bombowy w Brighton - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Zanzibar - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 07:15 Dziecięca odyseja: Madera - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/26 07:45 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Kanaryjskie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/26 08:15 Pustynna Burza: Kampania powietrzna - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 09:20 Dziecięca odyseja: Banc d'Arguin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/26 09:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/26 10:20 Dziecięca odyseja: Coswin - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/26 10:50 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Antiparos - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 11:20 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Biograd - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 11:50 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny 12:50 Tony Blair. Władza za wszelką cenę - film dokumentalny 13:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kreta - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 14:15 Algieria - krwawe lata - film dokumentalny 15:20 Krwawa galeria: Sam Giancana - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 16:15 Moja kuchnia: Jamajka, Liban - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 16:45 Literatura na ekranie: Elmore Leonard - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 17:15 Zmagania z rakiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 18:15 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Biograd - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 18:45 Nowoczesny czołg bojowy - film dokumentalny 19:45 Współczesny świat. Premiera Dziecięca odyseja: Kuba - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/26 20:15 Przyroda i podróże. Premiera Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sto tysięcy wielbłądów i trzy tysiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/12 20:45 Nasza planeta. Premiera Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Konstelacja wysp - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/28 22:25 Wyścig zbrojeń: Broń jądrowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 23:20 Kreml, więzienie i korupcja - film dokumentalny 00:10 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Lepiej nie widzieć - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 01:05 Przeciw Putinowi - opozycja polityczna w Rosji - film dokumentalny 01:50 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kalejdoskop - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 02:20 Literatura na ekranie: John Grisham - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 02:50 Literatura na ekranie: Szok przyszłości - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Warszawie - mecze półfinałowe kobiet 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Brazylia - Korea Południowa 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Kuba - Serbia 15:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Francja - USA 17:50 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz finałowy 20:30 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 21:00 Boks Gala w Katowicach - waga junior ciężka Tomasz Adamek - Luis Andres Pineda, waga ciężka Andrzej Gołota - Jeremy Bates TCM 06:05 Kobiety na Zachód - western reż. William Wellman, William A. Wellman, wyk. Robert Taylor, Denise Darcel, Hope Emerson, John McIntire USA 1952 08:00 Syn marnotrawny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Lana Turner, Edmund Purdom, Louis Calhern, Audrey Dalton USA 1955 09:50 Trzej muszkieterowie - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Charlie Sheen, Chris O'Donnel, Oliver Platt USA 1993 11:55 Telefony, telefony - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Dean Martin, Judy Holliday, Fred Clark, Eddie Foy Jr. USA 1960 14:00 Dwa tygodnie w innym mieście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Claire Trevor, Cyd Charisse, Dahlia Lavi, Edward G. Robinson USA 1962 15:45 Promienni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 17:35 Michael Douglas - Off Set - wywiad 18:25 Wyższe sfery - musical reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Bing Crosby, Grace Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Celeste Holm USA 1956 20:10 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/8 reż. Frank Martin, USA 1990 21:00 Szalone serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Schlamme, wyk. Christine Lahti, Rubén Blades, William Russ, Louise Latham USA 1991 22:35 Na skraju miasta - dramat kryminalny reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. John Cassavetes, Sidney Poitier, Jack Warden, Kathleen Maguire USA 1957 00:00 Żyd Jakow - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Alan Bates, Dirk Bogarde, Georgia Brown, Hugh Griffith USA 1968 02:10 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/8 reż. Frank Martin, USA 1990 03:00 Miasto chłopców - dramat obyczajowy reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Mickey Rooney, Henry Hull, Leslie Fenton USA 1938 04:30 Ta noc - komedia reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Jean Simmons, Paul Douglas, Anthony Franciosa, Julie Wilson USA 1957 TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 08:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 11:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 17:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 19:15 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:45 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 22:15 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ringtone Chart - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 �?atwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 08:00 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny reż. Frédéric Schoendoerffer, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Monica Bellucci, André Dussollier, Charles Berling Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania 2004 09:55 Ostatnia podróż Roberta Rylandsa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Gracia Querejeta, wyk. Lalita Ahmed, William Franklyn, Kenneth Colley, Karl Collins, Ben Cross, Maurice Denham, Gary Piquer, Cathy Underwood, Perdita Weeks Hiszpania/Anglia 1996 11:45 Światło na twojej twarzy - dramat reż. Gyula Gulyás, wyk. Lóránt Váta, Klára Tompa, Iozsef Biro, Attila Gáspárik, Tibor Pálffy, �?gnes Kovács, Zoltán Fülöp Węgry/Rumunia 2002 13:25 Linia życia - komedia sensacyjna reż. Paweł �?ungin, wyk. Vincent Perez, Tatiana Mieszczerina, Armen Dżigarkanian, Jérôme Deschamps, Dmitri Piewcow, Wsjewołod �?arionow, Aleksandr Pjatkow, Władimir Steklow, Aleksandr Bałujew, Rasmi Dżabraiłow, Lew Borisow Fra 15:15 Dziewica Joanna 2: Więzienie - dramat biograficzny reż. Jacques Rivette, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, André Marcon, Jean-Louis Richard, Marcel Bozonnet, Patrick Le Mauff, Didier Sauvegrain, Jean-Pierre Lorit, Bruno Wolkowitch, Romain Lagarde Francja 1994 18:15 Kuchnia amerykańska - komedia reż. Jean-Yves Pitoun, wyk. Jason Lee, Eddy Mitchell, Irene Jacob, Isabelle Petit-Jacques, Sylvie Loeillet, Thibault de Montalembert, Anthony Valentine, Michel Muller, Isabelle Leprince, Laurent Gendron, Gérard Chaillou, Lyes Sa Francja 1998 20:00 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny reż. Frédéric Schoendoerffer, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Monica Bellucci, André Dussollier, Charles Berling Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania 2004 21:55 Barton Fink - komediodramat reż. Joel Cohen, Ethan Coen, wyk. John Turturro, John Goodman, Michael Lerner, Judy Davis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 00:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 00:25 Cyrkowy numer - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Estelle Desanges, Lady Shade, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 01:25 Guru czyli czego pragnie kobieta - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Sharly, Monika, Olivier Carre, Lady Shade, Asia, Ashley Francja 2003 02:20 Sprawa dla dwojga - thriller reż. Antonio Chavarrias, wyk. Joaquín Hinojosa, Bibiana Guzmán, Emma Vilarasau, Jordi Sánchez, Germán Almendros, Miguel Parra, Oswaldo Martín, Jordi Cumellas, Adolf Bras Hiszpania 1996 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 36 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 160 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 160 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 36 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 160 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 160 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 35 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 36 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku